phoenicia_kingdoms_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic and the Planes
Cosmology There are three celestial planes and a single terrestrial plane. Magic in the world of Phoenicia exists by the innate ability of all living beings to manipulate the various energy of these planes. The Prime Materia is Phoenicia, the planet we call home. It is the only terrestrial plane where life flourishes. This is where the story takes place. Ebira, Iradeth, and Phumos are Phoenicia's only explored continents. Others may exist, but have not yet been discovered. The Incorporeum is the incorporeal realm that exists as a buffer between Phoenicia and the afterlife, shielding the Prime Materia from the chaos of Erebus and the brilliance of Elysium. This is the only other realm traversable by mortals; though they should not linger too long as their presence attracts demonic entities and they risk losing the ability to return to Phoenicia. The Incorporeum and mortal access to magic exist as a result of a primordial agreement struck between the Gods and mankind. This agreement is historically referred to as The Covenant. Erebus was the battleground of creation and the location where Sanctus and Invictus clashed during the Age of Creation. Their struggle resulted in all aspects of our world. It is heaven and hell, the afterlife that none desire but most achieve. Here the souls of the dead wander forever, finding in death what they sought in life. For some, it is salvation. For others, it is eternal damnation. Souls stay here until they are purified and ready to move on to the paradise of Elysium. It is also Erebus that the Venatorii call home. Elysium is the highest plane and the realm of Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebros. This is the afterlife desired by all and gained by few, a place of raw celestial power from where every other facet of existence was spawned. Sources of Magical Energy There are three sources of magical energy in Phoenicia. The most prevalent scholarly system of magic has its origins in the Proximian world, and categorizes these three sources of mana as Arcanum Mundus, Arcanum Divus, ''and Arcanum Interdictus''. There are other magical schools of thought in the world and many arcane theorems exist which explain the function of magic—this system is simply the most widely used. Arcanum Mundus, otherwise known as mundane magic, is the most commonly used form of magical energy. It imposes no restrictions on the caster and has no drawbacks. Spellcasters drawing on this form of energy pull mana from the Incorporeum. All sentient beings are capable of learning how to manipulate mundane magic. Arcanum Divus is also informally referred to as divine magic. Arcanists that make use of divine mana pull the energy of their spells from Elysium, the realm of the gods. It is more powerful than mundane sources of magical energy, but requires the caster to be exceptionally devout practitioner of the Proxima in order to manipulate it as a means of powering spells. Additionally, divine magic users must be instructed in its use by the Proximian clergy in order to manipulate divine energy. Arcanum Interdictus, also called forbidden magic, draws energy from the hellish plane of Erebus. This source of energy is more powerful than mundane magic and equal in potency to divine magic. However, it is more unstable and more difficult to use. It is widely forbidden for mages to use this source of energy due to the disastrous effects that result through its improper use. These effects are unpredictable and can result in disfiguring mutation, death, or worse. In addition to the three sources of magical energy, the Proximian school of magic places the abilities of magical creatures in a category called Innatus Ingenium, a term that is equivalent with the concept of innate abilities. These beings are inherently magical in nature and as such do not require a source of mana to power their innate, birth given abilities. A phoenix, for example, is not casting a spell when it breaths fire. That same phoenix would make use of some magical energy source if it were to cloak itself in invisibility, however. It should be further noted that all sources of magical energy can be used to power the same spells. In an instance when two characters are wielding magic against each other in T1 combat, no form of magic is any better than the other. This categorization exists for storyline purposes only. While there are alternative explanations in the world that explain why and how magic functions the way that it does, the Proximian explanation of planar cosmology and the three sources of mana contained therein is the only theory based in fact. Your character can claim, believe, and offer evidence of an obscure god that grants them magical power. But that deity does not exist. Such a being may exist in the world, but they are not truly divine. The same rule applies with planar cosmology and the three forms of mana. Your character may call these sources of magical energy something else entirely or not recognize them at all----but in reality, there are only three planes in addition to the physical one and only three sources of magical energy. No gods or goddesses may interact with the Prime Materia in any form or capacity, and this includes canonical deities. Classification of Magic Magic is divided into seven broad umbrella colleges of magic under the Proximian system of classification. This division is based on the magical mechanics of a particular spell or ability—how magic is being used to bring forth the spellcaster’s desired effect. These categories are further subdivided into schools by function—what the spell or magical ability achieves. This is not the only theory of magic that exists within the world, and your character does not necessarily have to conform to its paradigm. Further, a particular ability or spell from one college can easily accomplish the same thing as magics originating in a different college. Additionally, there is a large degree of overlap in certain magical schools, and some schools are even further divided into highly specialized sub-schools. An example of how certain magical colleges, schools, and sub-schools are divided is as follows: An elementalist is considered to be a member of the invocation college because their abilities control or create force and energy—in this case water, air, fire, and earth. Elemency is a school of magic housed under the college of Invocation, and pyrokinesis is a sub-school of elemancy because it is a more specialized form of elemental control. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Invocation magics focus on the creation or manipulation of energy and forces. Conjuration magics deal in the summoning of creatures and materials. Transmutation magics alter an object or creature’s chemical properties. Transfiguration magics alter the shape of an object or creature without changing its chemical composition. Necromancy is the manipulation of necrotic force and dead tissue, or communing with spirits. Vitomancy heals and manipulates living tissue, and includes all restorative and life magics. Mundane magics are all magics that every magic user is capable of using and do not fit easily into any other category. Using Magic There are only four ways that an individual may channel magical energy into a spell or ability. The difficulty of using a spell or ability increases based on the magnitude of magical effect. A magic user may accomplish the same magical feat using any method, but their chosen method of using an ability directly impacts how difficult it is to do so successfully. A wizard who can hurl a fireball with a gesture is more skilled than a wizard who speaks a magic phrase in order to summon one, and a wizard that casts a fireball using a verbal incantation is more skilled than one that writes a magical symbol on a talisman in order to cast one. Ritual magic is potentially the most complex form of channeling magical energy; the most time consuming and complicated rituals are capable of performing the most powerful magic. In order of easiest to most difficult: I. Glyphs Glyphs are any method of casting a spell in which the caster transcribes a magical symbol, diagram, or phrase onto something else. This form of magic is written, and the magical effect may take place immediately or it may be triggered by an event that has been predetermined by the caster. This method of using magic is the most time consuming and requires the least amount of skill. II. Verbal A magic user may direct magical energy with a spoken incantation. Speaking an incantation is faster than writing one, and therefore requires more skill on the mage's behalf. Some incantations are sentences; some incantations are verbalized in a brief phrase or a single magical word of power. The shorter the incantation, the more difficult it is to perform. III. Somatically A mage who can wield magic with a gesture is exceptionally skilled at his or her craft. Gestures are often made by the hands--flicking a wrist or snapping a finger. Any body part can serve this purpose, but there is always some bodily movement or motion that translates the casters will into a magical application. IV. Ritual Magic Certain magical effects can only be achieved through ritual magic, and rituals requiring the participation of more than one person are the most complex, difficult, and powerful of all. Rituals need not be complex, and they can be as simple as cutting one's hand in a blood offering. Simple rituals are not especially challenging to perform, and ritual magic ranges in difficulty from being the easiest to most difficult method to channel magic energy. Innatus Ingenium—innate magical abilities that an individual possesses based solely on their race—are activated by will. These magical abilities are essentially an extension of the individual, and they function the same way a person is able to move their appendages. Innate abilities do not require a source of magical energy to be activated. Category:Lore